O Rapto de Joey e Seto
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Alguns raptores raptam Seto, mas levam também Joey, que tentara proteger Seto dos raptores. Agora, Seto terá de agir depressa para salvar Joey, que corre perigo de vida. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Rapto de Joey e Seto

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Alguns raptores raptam Seto, mas levam também Joey, que tentara proteger Seto dos raptores. Agora, Seto terá de agir depressa para salvar Joey, que corre perigo de vida. Oneshot.

**O Rapto de Joey e Seto**

Joey Wheeler olhou para o céu e sorriu. Estava um dia esplêndido, ameno e bastante agradável. Joey estava na rua, à porta de uma loja de roupa. Ao seu lado, encostado a uma parede, estava Seto Kaiba, de braços cruzados.

Yugi e Téa tinham tido a ideia de reunirem o grupinho e passarem a tarde juntos. Yugi tinha tido imenso trabalho para convencer Seto a ir com eles. Seto tinha alegado ter muito trabalho para fazer, mas acabara por ceder.

E assim, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, Joey e Seto tinham-se reunido nessa tarde, para irem passear pela cidade. Mas Téa e Serenity faziam questão de entrarem em imensas lojas de roupa, o que aborrecia os rapazes. Mesmo assim, Yugi e Tristan seguiam atrás das duas por todas as lojas.

E agora, Téa, Serenity, Tristan e Yugi estavam mais uma vez dentro de uma loja e Seto e Joey aguardavam que eles saíssem para continuarem a passear. Joey lançou um olhar a Seto. Era impossível saber o que Seto estava a sentir, mas se ele, Joey, achava aquela espera aborrecida, Seto acharia o mesmo.

"Mais um bocadinho e eles devem sair da loja." disse Joey.

Seto não disse nada. Joey encolheu os ombros. Já sabia que Seto era de poucas falas. Mesmo assim, agora que Seto passava mais tempo com o grupo, ele e Joey irritavam-se menos um com o outro e, em ocasiões raras, tinham conversas longas e interessantes.

"Estás arrependido de ter vindo connosco?" perguntou Joey.

Seto demorou alguns segundos a responder.

"Não totalmente, mas podia estar a aproveitar o tempo para fazer algo produtivo em vez de estar aqui parado."

Joey abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Nisso tens razão. Mas a Téa e a Serenity gostam de entrar nas lojas todas ou quase todas." disse Joey.

"As mulheres são todas iguais." disse Seto, friamente. "Só não me fui ainda embora por tua causa."

Joey corou um pouco.

"Por minha causa?"

"Sim, porque estás aqui fora a fazer-me companhia. Caso estivesse sozinho aqui, ia-me embora." respondeu Seto.

"Ah, claro."

Joey ficou um bocadinho desapontado com a resposta de Seto, mas também não podia esperar outra coisa. Mas pelo menos, pensou Joey, animando-se um pouco, parecia que Seto gostava da sua companhia.

Enquanto Seto e Joey estavam a falar, uma carrinha preta parou ali perto. Quatro homens estavam a olhar para o local onde os dois amigos estavam.

"Aquele ali é o Kaiba." disse um dos homens. "Eu vou aproximar-me com a carrinha e depois vocês saltam e agarram-no. Têm de ser rápidos. Agora é uma boa altura porque há poucas pessoas na rua."

"E o outro rapaz que está ao lado dele?" perguntou outro homem.

"Esse não interessa. Só o Kaiba. É rico e vai dar um bom resgate."

A carrinha avançou e parou em frente a Joey e Seto. De seguida, três homens saltaram de lá, correram para Seto e agarram-no.

"Larguem-me!" gritou Seto, debatendo-se.

"Larguem-no! O que estão a fazer?" gritou Joey, tentando afastar os homens.

Um dos homens agarrou no braço de Joey, tentando detê-lo, enquanto os outros dois conseguiram levar Seto para dentro da carrinha.

Dentro da loja, Yugi e Tristan tinham visto o que estava a acontecer.

"Estão a raptar o Kaiba e o Joey!" gritou Yugi.

"Pára quieto!" gritou o homem que estava a agarrar Joey.

Um dos homens que tinha levado Seto para dentro da carrinha voltou a sair e agarrou Joey.

"Vamos levá-lo também." disse ele.

Os dois homens pegaram em Joey, que se debatia e levaram-no para a carrinha também. Yugi e Tristan correram para fora da loja, mas a carrinha arrancou de seguida, afastando-se.

"Oh não, foram os dois levados." disse Tristan.

"Temos de avisar a polícia." disse Yugi.

Na carrinha, os raptores tinham tapado a boca de Seto e Joey com um pano embebido em clorofórmio e os dois tinham desmaiado.

"Afinal era só um, mas trouxemos os dois." disse um dos raptores.

"Não importa. Vamos averiguar se este também é rico. Se for, pedimos dois resgates."

Quando Seto recuperou os sentidos, olhou à sua volta e viu que estava numa sala pequena, com uma porta blindada e com apenas uma janela, pequena, alta e com grades. Estava sozinho, sem Joey por perto.

Seto tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. Tinha as mãos e os pés amarrados com cordas. Segundos depois, a porta abriu-se e um dos raptores entrou.

"Ora, já estás acordado." disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Como se atrevem a raptar-me?!" perguntou Seto, furioso. "Vão pagar por isto!"

"Oh, nós não vamos pagar nada. Vão pagar-nos para te libertarmos. Até nos pagarem, vais ficar aqui preso. Tens mais sorte que o teu amigo loiro."

"O quê? Raptaram o Wheeler também?" perguntou Seto.

"Ele estava a tentar que não te levássemos e acabámos por trazer os dois. Mas já descobrimos que ele não é rico, por isso, pusemo-lo no congelador." disse o raptor, rindo-se. "Daqui a umas horas, será apenas um corpo congelado."

O raptor riu-se novamente e saiu da pequena sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seto abanou a cabeça. Joey tinha tentado ajudá-lo e agora estava num congelador, caminhando lentamente para a morte. Seto tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Não ia deixar Joey morrer.

Seto passou quase meia hora a tentar remover as cordas que lhe prendiam as mãos. Quando conseguiu libertar um pouco as mãos, tirou as cordas das mãos e dos pés e levantou-se.

Olhou à sua volta. A janela estava bastante alta, demasiado alta para Seto lhe chegar e era demasiado pequena para ele poder fugir por ali, além de ter grades. Seto inspeccionou a porta. Era blindada. Não conseguiria deitá-la abaixo. Tinha de esperar que alguém a abrisse da parte de fora.

Passaram vinte e cinco minutos. Seto esperou. Não podia fazer mais nada. Não tinha consigo o seu telemóvel, nem nenhum meio de contactar o exterior. Seto esperava que Joey ainda estivesse vivo. Não podia suportar a ideia de Joey morrer. E ainda por cima, por sua culpa. Joey tinha tentado que os raptores não levassem Seto e agora estava a pagar por isso.

Nesse momento, Seto ouviu a porta ser aberta e encostou-se a uma parede. Um dos raptores entrou na pequena sala com um prato de comida nas mãos.

"Trago aqui algo para comeres." disse o raptor.

Logo de seguida, Seto atirou-se a ele. O efeito surpresa resultou bem e o raptor caiu no chão. Seto saltou em cima dele, pegou no prato da comida, que tinha caído no chão e partiu-o na cabeça do raptor, que desmaiou em seguida.

Seto levantou-se e apressou-se a sair da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou cautelosamente pelo corredor com aspecto antigo e espreitou para uma sala que havia à direita. Não viu ninguém.

"Tenho de descobrir onde é o congelador." pensou Seto. "Antes que seja tarde demais."

Seto continuou a percorrer o corredor e encontrou umas escadas que davam para o piso inferior. Seto desceu as escadas e viu que estava na cave. Do outro lado da cave, havia uma porta blindada e um dos raptores estava sentado numa cadeira, a dormir.

Seto avançou e viu que havia um pau grosso no chão. Pegou nele e com toda a força deu uma cacetada na cabeça do raptor que caiu no chão, desmaiado. Seto baixou-se sobre o raptor e tirou um molho de chaves que estava preso à cintura do raptor.

Seto aproximou-se da porta blindada e depois de encontrar a chave correcta, tirou o cadeado que estava na porta. Usando um pouco de força, abriu a porta e viu que do outro lado estava o congelador.

O congelador era um espaço amplo, coberto de gelo. Seto viu Joey encolhido a um canto, sem se mexer e correu para ele.

"Wheeler... acorda!" pediu Seto, baixando-se sobre Joey. "Ei! Acorda! Vá lá!"

Seto tirou o seu casaco e pô-lo à volta dos ombros de Joey.

"Vá lá, não morras." pediu Seto. "Não podes morrer."

Seto sentiu o pulso a Joey e viu que ele ainda estava vivo.

"Tenho de te tirar daqui."

Com algum esforço, Seto conseguiu pegar em Joey e tirou-o do congelador. Pousou-o no chão da cave.

"Wheeler... Joey, por favor, acorda."

Mas Joey não se mexia. Seto estava bastante preocupado.

"Não podes morrer, Wheeler. Não podes! Eu não vou deixar." disse Seto, abraçando Joey. "Tenho de te aquecer."

De seguida, Seto aproximou-se mais e beijou Joey. Beijou-o uma e outra vez.

"Vá lá, reage." pediu Seto.

Segundos depois, Joey mexeu-se.

"Sim, está a resultar."

Seto voltou a beijar Joey. Lentamente, Joey abriu os olhos.

"K-kaiba..." murmurou Joey.

"Calma, agora está tudo bem." disse Seto. "Vais ficar bem."

"Tenho muito frio."

"Eu sei que tens. Mas vais aquecer. Temos de sair daqui." disse Seto, olhando à sua volta. "Consegues mexer-te?"

Joey tentou pôr-se de pé, mas cambaleou e Seto agarrou-o.

"Vamos fazer isto juntos." disse Seto. "Vá, temos de subir as escadas."

Devagar e com a ajuda de Seto, Joey conseguiu subir as escadas até ao primeiro andar. Eles caminharam lentamente pelo corredor. Seto olhou novamente para a divisão que havia para a direita e viu que havia uma porta para a rua, em que não tinha reparado antes.

"Vamos por aqui." disse Seto.

Eles caminharam até à porta e abriram-na, saindo para um quintal.

"Estou... muito cansado." disse Joey.

"Eu sei, mas é só mais um pouco. Temos de sair daqui antes que algum dos raptores se aperceba que fugimos." disse Seto.

Seto conseguiu levar Joey, quase arrastado, até à rua. Uma senhora que ia a passar aproximou-se.

"Está tudo bem? O que é que ele tem?" perguntou ela, preocupada.

"Ele está mal. Precisa de uma ambulância. Por favor, chame uma."

A senhora pegou no seu telemóvel e chamou rapidamente uma ambulância.

"Ela já vem a caminho."

"Nós fomos raptados." disse Seto. "Puseram-nos nesta casa. Chame a polícia também. Os raptores podem aparecer."

Alarmada, a senhora voltou a pegar no telemóvel e fez mais uma chamada. Aos poucos, começou a formar-se um grupo de pessoas em volta de Seto e Joey. A senhora contou a toda a gente o que se estava a passar.

"Aguenta mais um pouco, Wheeler." pediu Seto.

Nesse momento, Seto viu um homem a furar o grupo de pessoas, para ver o que se passava. Era um dos raptores.

"Como é que chegaram aqui?" perguntou o raptor, furioso.

"Ele é um dos raptores!" gritou Seto. "Não o deixem fugir!"

Logo de seguida, as pessoas viram-se para o raptor e agarraram-no. Ele tentou debater-se.

"Não! Larguem-me!" gritou ele, furioso.

Uma velhota pegou num chapéu-de-chuva e começou a bater-lhe com o chapéu na cabeça, até que o raptor deixou de se debater. Pouco depois, chegou a ambulância juntamente com a polícia.

Dois paramédicos tiraram uma maca da ambulância e deitaram Joey na maca. Seto aproximou-se dos polícias e explicou rapidamente a situação do rapto. Sendo Seto uma figura bastante conhecida, nenhum dos policias duvidou da sua palavra e prenderam logo o raptor, chamando de seguida reforços para invadir a casa para onde Seto e Joey tinham sido levados.

Os paramédicos puseram Joey na ambulância e Seto aproximou-se.

"Posso acompanhá-lo?" perguntou ele.

"Claro. Entre. Vamos agora para o hospital." disse um dos paramédicos.

A ambulância partiu. Joey sentiu-se zonzo e perdeu os sentidos. Quando os recuperou e abriu os olhos, viu que estava deitado numa cama de hospital. Yugi, Serenity e Seto estavam ao lado da cama.

"Joey, acordaste!" exclamou Serenity, sorrindo. "Como te sentes?"

"Um bocadinho cansado." respondeu Joey. "Mas estou bem."

"Ainda bem. Estávamos preocupados." disse Yugi.

"O que se passou com os raptores?" perguntou Joey, olhando para Seto.

"Foram todos presos." respondeu Seto. "E não eram muito espertos."

"Porque dizes isso?" perguntou Joey.

"Porque me raptaram a mim. Vejamos, considerando que o meu dinheiro só pode ser controlado por mim ou pelo Mokuba, quando ele fizer dezoito anos, como me raptaram, não podiam pedir o resgate a mais ninguém, a não ser a mim próprio."

"Oh, é verdade." disse Yugi, pensativo. "Não foram muito espertos."

"Pois não. Podiam ter-me obrigado a passar um cheque ou ter raptado o Mokuba em vez de mim, mas agora não importa." disse Seto. "Já contratei seguranças para mim e para o Mokuba também."

"Joey, vou chamar a Téa e o Tristan." disse Serenity. "Eles querem ver-te."

"Também os quero ver, mas primeiro, preciso de falar com o Kaiba a sós por alguns minutos." pediu Joey.

Yugi e Serenity acenaram afirmativamente e saíram do quarto.

"Kaiba, tu salvaste-me a vida." disse Joey. "Eu ia morrendo naquele congelador."

"Wheeler, a culpa de teres sido envolvido nisto tudo, foi minha." disse Seto. "Tu tentaste afastar os raptores de mim e eles levaram-te também por causa disso."

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Bom, se formos a ver, quem teve realmente culpa disto tudo foram aqueles malditos raptores." disse Joey, zangado. "Espero que eles passem uns bons anos na prisão."

"Acredita, eu estou a tratar disso. Os meus advogados vão dar tudo por tudo para eles serem condenados a bastante tempo de prisão."

Joey pareceu um pouco hesitante.

"Preciso de te perguntar uma coisa, Kaiba."

"Pergunta."

"Quando estavas a tentar aquecer-me... er... por acaso... beijaste-me?"

Seto corou um pouco.

"Eu... na verdade, sim. Achei que era uma boa ideia para te fazer reagir."

Joey parecia embaraçado.

"Sim, nisso resultou. Mas havia outras maneiras de me tentar fazer reagir." disse Joey.

"Eu sei, mas foi o que me ocorreu na altura." disse Seto. "Desculpa ter-te beijado assim, mas era para teu próprio bem."

Joey sorriu.

"Eu não me lembro de como foram os beijos... mas não me importo nada."

Seto e Joey olharam-se nos olhos e Joey voltou a sorrir.

"Se quiseres, posso beijar-te outra vez, para ver se te lembras." propôs Seto.

"Não sei... se fizeres muita questão." disse Joey, de forma provocadora.

Seto aproximou-se mais da cama e beijou Joey.

"Wheeler, tive medo que fosses morrer." disse Seto.

"E eu tive medo de não te voltar a ver."

"O que é que isto quer dizer, Wheeler? Que nós... enfim..."

"Se tu quiseres." disse Joey.

Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Quero. Agora tenho a certeza do que quero. É preciso estarmos prestes a perder algo ou alguém precioso para lhe darmos o devido valor."

Seto voltou a beijar Joey. Nesse dia, Téa e Tristan tiveram de esperar bastante para verem Joey, porque ele e Seto ficaram a beijar-se duramente imenso tempo.


End file.
